gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes
is a crossover tactical role-playing game produced by Banpresto in conjunction with Bandai Namco Games that was released for the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation VITA in Japan and Asian territories on January 9, 2021. In commemoration of Toei Company's 70th anniversary, it is the fourth installment of the [[Cross Crisis Series|''Cross Crisis series]] and an entry of the Compati Hero series that features characters from Kamen Rider, Ultraman and Gundam, but also brings characters from various tokusatsu series including ''Super Sentai'', ''Metal Hero'', ''Garo'' and others. Two editions of the game was released, a regular version and an Ultra Sound Edition featuring background music from the respective series. Development Gameplay The game shows many similarities to the Super Robot Wars series which also produced by Banpresto. The game follows the story of characters of all three series as they travel to different worlds, encountering heroes and enemies of that respective world. The game is driven by a manga style narrative where conversations are held between characters during each mission. Each mission takes place on a grid-like level where each unit occupies one space on the map. The player selects the heroes to be deployed for the mission and is presented with a Mission Trigger and a Secret Shock. Each one of these represents a goal for the user to achieve in the level. Successfully completing the Secret Shock will spawn a new wave of bonus enemies that offers bonus experience. The story progresses when the objective for the Mission Trigger is reached which spawns new enemies and unlocks the Boss Break objective. Completing the Boss Break objective moves the mission story forward again and summons the final wave of enemies. If all mission objectives are cleared, the last remaining enemy in the stage will enter a Last Stand mode where it powers up and rewards more experience on defeat. Clearing all the enemies in the level or clearing the main objective in the mission will end the mission. The missions are separated into turns where the player has the chance to move and attack with each of their heroes. After the turn is passed, the enemy turn begins and each enemy will be controlled by the computer AI. If two units engage each other, the player will have the opportunity to attack, defend, dodge, or use an item. Once the user has selected their action, a skippable 3D cutscene is shown depicted the battle sequence. Each unit has a limited number of attacks which each costs a certain amount of energy. If there is insufficient energy, the hero cannot attack. Outside of missions, there is also a store where items can be purchased. Two types of items exist: equippable items and consumable items. Each hero can equip one equippable item at a time and it typically provides a stat boost. Consumable items are one time use and provide a temporary buff or replenishes stats when used in a mission. Plot During the aftermath of Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020, the fallen knight Barago resurrects Juza Yumihari, a powerful nemesis of the Ninningers, and they form a legion with other evil forces to conquer all dimensions and universes they could and exact revenge against the superheroes of justice that continually thwarted the endless conquests of evil forces. In contrast, a delinquent hero by the codename of Dragon ZERO-X gets drafted into an alliance of superheroes established to counter the coming threat, though he does not play along at first and take the conflict he is in seriously. Series List Kamen Rider * Kamen Rider (1971) * Kamen Rider V3 * Kamen Rider X * Kamen Rider Amazon * Kamen Rider Stronger * Kamen Rider ZX * Kamen Rider Black * Kamen Rider Black RX * Kamen Rider Kuuga * Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider Ryuki * Kamen Rider Faiz * Kamen Rider Blade * Kamen Rider Den-O * Kamen Rider Decade * Kamen Rider W * Kamen Rider Fourze * Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider Gaim * Kamen Rider Drive * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Kamen Rider Build * Kamen Rider Zi-O Super Sentai * Himitsu Sentai Goranger * J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai * Battle Fever J * Choushinsei Flashman * Choujuu Sentai Liveman * Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman * Kyoryuu Sentai Zyuranger * Gekisou Sentai Carranger * Denji Sentai Megaranger * Mirai Sentai Timeranger * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger * Engine Sentai Go-Onger * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * Tensou Sentai Goseiger * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger * Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Ultraman * Ultraman * Ultraseven * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Tiga * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Gaia * Ultraman Cosmos * Ultraman Mebius * Ultraman Zero Trilogy ** Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends ** Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial ** Ultraman Saga * Ultraman Ginga ** Ultra Fight Victory ** Ultraman Ginga S * Ultraman X * Ultraman Orb * Ultraman Geed * Ultraman R/B Gundam * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative * Mobile Fighter G Gundam * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * After War Gundam X * Turn A Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE * Gundam Build Fighters Try: Island Wars * Gundam Reconguista in G * Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans * Gundam Build Divers Garo * GARO * Garo: Makai Senki * Garo: Makai no Hana * Garo: Yami o Terasu Mono * Garo: Gold Storm Sho * Garo: The Animation * Garo: Vanishing Line Metal Hero * Space Sheriff Gavan * Space Sheriff Sharivan * Space Sheriff Shaider * Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion * Jikuu Senshi Spielban * Choujinki Metalder * Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya * Mobile Cop Jiban * Tokusou Robo Janperson * Tokusou Exceedraft * Blue SWAT * Juukou B-Fighter * B-Fighter Kabuto Other Series * SSSS.Gridman * Dinosaur War Izenborg * Kaiketsu Zubat * Kikaider * Kikaider 01 * Inazuman * Super Robot Red Baron * Super Machine Mach Baron * Spider-Man (Toei) * Bio Booster Armor Guyver * Kyodai Ken Byclosser * Madan Senki Ryukendo * Chouseishin Gransazer * Tomica Hero: Rescue Force * Ninja Captor * Nebula Mask Machine Man * Lion Maru G * Daitetsujin-17 * Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop * Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd * Shougeki Gouraigan * Choujin Barom 1 * Denkou Choujin Gridman * Denjin Zaboga * BIMA Satria Garuda * Akumaizer 3 * Chojin Bibyun * Henshin Ninja Arashi * Uchuu Tetsujin Kyodain * Seiun Kamen Machineman * Robotto Keiji * Sea Jetter Kaito Playable Characters Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes has a total of playable characters, from the Garo series, from the Ultra Series, from the Gundam franchise, from the Super Sentai Series, from the Metal Hero Series, from Kamen Rider franchise and original characters, in addition to more characters. Iconic enemies from the six series also make an appearance. Original Characters Dragon ZERO-X Route * Lute Hende / Dragon ZERO-X - The game's main protagonist and the superhero moniker of a mischievous failed knight. * Shamsiel Shahar - * Isis Petrovna Elenskaya - * Gladys von Wackenheim / Gladianagant - Volthur Route * Super Electromagnetic Knight Volthur - The hero identity of Akito Kurusu first introduced as the main character of Namco X Capcom: Crisis. * Aoi Kanzaki / Space Sheriff Estavan II - Akito's girlfriend and the new Space Sheriff Estavan who took the powers after the previous one was defeated by Shaider. * Katsuma / Moon Knight - Having been freed from Dai Shi, Katsuma is currently on his road to redemption after crimes that he committed back in Namco X Capcom: Crisis. Glaive Route * Junzo Koizumi / Kamen Rider Glaive II - He is a young delinquent who has a reputation of having beat up an entire gang with his skills. Having been caught in the ongoing conflict, he, along with Kumi and Rina, became Kamen Riders, with Junzo taking up the powers of Kamen Rider Glaive after the previous one was defeated. * Rina Nagase - * Kumi Ibuki - Kiva Route * Yamato Hitsuhara / Kamen Rider Dark Kiva '''/ '''Saga - A nerd who has the ability to transform into either Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, which its powers are given by Firika Mia Shatana, or Saga, offered by the kind Sera Mitra Airun. In Project X Zone 3 though, Yamato would get to keep only his Dark Kiva powers. * Firika Mia Shatana - * Sera Mitra Airun - Garo * Kouga Saejima / Golden Knight Garo * Raiga Saejima / Golden Knight Garo II * Rei Suzumura / Zero the Silver Fanged Knight * Ryuuga Dogai / Golden Knight Garo * Daigo Akizuki / Giga the Beast Body Knight * Takeru Jakuzure / Zen the Flaming Sword Knight * Yasusuke Fujiwara / Zanga the White Lotus Knight * Jinga Mikage / Zanga the White Lotus Knight II / Roze the Shining Shadow Knight * Touma Mikage / Roze the Shining Shadow Knight II * Gald Homura / Yaiba the Scorching Heat Knight * León Luis / Golden Knight Garo IV * Wilhelm "Sword" Ragnvald / Gaia the Stronghold Knight / Golden Knight Garo V Kamen Rider * Takeshi Hongo / Kamen Rider 1 (2016 incarnation) * Hayato Ichimonji / Kamen Rider 2 * Shiro Kazami / Kamen Rider V3 * Joji Yuki / Riderman * Keisuke Jin / Kamen Rider X * Daisuke Yamamoto / Kamen Rider Amazon * Shigeru Jo / Kamen Rider Stronger * Ryo Murasame / Kamen Rider ZX * Kotaro Minami / Kamen Rider Black / Black RX / Bio Rider / Robo Rider * Yusuke Godai / Kamen Rider Kuuga * Makoto Hikawa / Kamen Rider G3-X * Shuichi Kitaoka / Kamen Rider Zolda * Takumi Inui / Kamen Rider Faiz * Mutsuki Kamijo / Kamen Rider Leangle * Momotaros / Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form / Liner Form / (Super) Climax Form * Tsukasa Kadoya / Kamen Rider Decade * Daiki Kaito / Kamen Rider Diend * Natsumi Hikari / Kamen Rider Kivala * Ryu Terui / Kamen Rider Accel * Nadeshiko Misaki / Kamen Rider Nadeshiko * Haruto Soma / Kamen Rider Wizard * Mitsuzane Kureshima / Kamen Rider Ryugen * Go Shijima / Kamen Rider Mach * Emu Hojo / Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Hiiro Kagami / Kamen Rider Brave * Sento Kiryu / Kamen Rider Build * Ryuga Banjo / Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Kazumi Sawatari / Kamen Rider Grease * Gentoku Himuro / Kamen Rider Rouge * Sougo Tokiwa / Kamen Rider Zi-O * Geiz Myoukouin / Kamen Rider Geiz Super Sentai * Tsuyoshi Kaijo / Akaranger * Sokichi Banba / Big One * Shiro Akebono / Battle Kenya * Dai / Green Flash * Yusuke Amamiya / Red Falcon * Remi Hoshikawa / Five Yellow * Geki / Tyranno Ranger * Burai / Dragon Ranger * Youko Yagami / Pink Racer * Shun Namiki / Mega Blue * Tatsuya Asami / Time Red * Mikoto Nakadai / Abare Killer * Miu Sutou / Go-On Silver * Genta Umemori / Shinken Gold * Moune / Gosei Yellow * Captain Marvelous / Gokai Red * Gai Ikari / Gokai Silver * Nobuharu Udo / Kyoryu Blue * Takaharu Igasaki / AkaNinger * Kinji Takigawa / StarNinger * Lucky / Shishi Red * Tsurugi Ohtori / Houou Soldier * Kairi Yano / Lupin Red * Keiichiro Asaka / Patren 1gou Ultraman * Ultraman * UltraSeven * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Tiga * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Gaia * Ultraman Cosmos * Ultraman Mebius * Hunter Knight Tsurugi / Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Zero * Mirror Knight * Glen Fire * Jean-Bot * Jean-Nine * Ultraman Saga * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Victory * Ultraman X * Ultraman Orb * Jugglus Juggler * Ultraman Geed * Ultraman Rosso * Ultraman Blu Metal Hero * Geki Juumonji / Gavan Type-G * Kai Hyugan / Sharivan * Shu Karasuma / Space Sheriff Shaider * Jaspion * Yousuke Jou / Spielban * Metalder * Touma Amagi / Jiraiya * Naoto Tamura / Jiban * Janperson * Hayato Kano / Draft Redder * Show Narumi * Takuya Kai / Blue Beetle I * Kouhei Toba / B-Fighter Kabuto Gundam * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam * MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam * RX-93 ν Gundam * RX-0 Unicorn Gundam * RX-0 N Unicorn Gundam 2 Banshee Norn * RX-105 Ξ (Xi) Gundam * F91 Gundam F91 * XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam * FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) * RX-78AL Atlas Gundam * RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 "Tristan" * GF13-017HJII God Gundam * GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Ver.) * XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Ver.) * XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW Ver.) * XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai (EW Ver.) * XXXG-01S-2 Altron Gundam (EW Ver.) * OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III * GX-9901 DX Gundam Double X * SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam * ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam * ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam * ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam * ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam * GNT-0000 00 QanT * GN-010 Gundam Zabanya * GN-011 Gundam Harute * CB-002 Raphael Gundam * GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) * AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa * AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Black Hound * AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX * GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam * GAT-X105B/CM Build Strike Gundam Cosmos * KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam * YG-111 Gundam G-Self * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupin Rex * GN-00D 00 Gundam Diver Others * Jiro / Kikaider * Ichiro / Kikaider 01 * Saburo Kazeta / Inazuman * Ken Hayakawa / Zubat * Ken Takase (Nick) / Machine Man * Sho Fukamachi / Guyver I * Takuya Yamashiro / Spider-Man * Obuchi / R1 * Kamiya / R2 * Naomi Okamura / R3 * Natsuno Nanbu / R4 * Eiji Ishiguro / R5 * Reiji Osakabe / R0 Support Characters Kamen Rider * Urataros / Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form * Kintaros / Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form * Ryutaros / Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form Enemy Characters Original * Creation King Bura-Aku - The evil and older counterpart of Kotaro Minami / Kamen Rider Black who dons the position of Creation King of Gorgom and rules an alternate universe version, including Earth, with an iron fist, controlling the powers of both Kamen Rider Black and Shadow Moon. Garo * Barago Kamen Rider * Kamen Rider Ouja * Kamen Rider Orga * Kamen Rider Dark Decade * Kamen Rider Eternal * Space Ironmen Kyodain ** Skydain ** Groundain * Akumaizer ** Xatan ** Eel ** Gahra Super Sentai * Juza Yumihari * Don Armage Metal Hero * Seigi / Space Sheriff Estavan I Soundtrack Opening Theme: * Super Hero Operations! ** Performed by: Hironobu Kageyama and Nana Mizuki ** Composed by: Michiaki Watanabe ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Kazuo Nobuta * Shine!! Super Heroes 2021 ** Performed by: Ichirō Mizuki and Mitsuko Horie ** Composed by: Michiaki Watanabe ** Lyrics by: Nakano ★ Yō ** Arranged by: Kazuo Nobuta Ending Theme: * Only Eternity Brings the Two Together ** Performed by: Kenji Nojima ** Composed by: Etsuko Yakushimaru ** Lyrics by: Etsuko Yakushimaru ** Arranged by: Salamander Factory Voice Actors Reception Gallery Trivia * The game is named after the Super Hero Taisen series of spring Toei crossover movies from 2012 to 2017 and the Lost Heroes games for the Nintendo 3DS. * This game marks the first appearance of characters from the Garo franchise in the Compati Hero Series. * The game is made to commemorate the 70th anniversary of Toei Company, in conjunction to the milestones of Toei's tokusatsu franchises, the 50th annviersary of the Kamen Rider franchise and 45th anniversary of the Super Sentai series. It is also made to celebrate to 15th anniversary of Garo, as well as the 55th anniversary of the Ultraman franchise. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Tactical RPG Category:Tactical Category:Role-playing Game Category:Role playing Category:Role-Playing Category:Role-playing video games Category:Role-player video games Category:Role-playing Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games Category:Toei Category:Toei Company Category:Kamen Rider Category:Super Sentai Category:Metal Hero Category:Garo Category:Tokusatsu Category:Ultraman Category:Gundam Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover video games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Compati Hero Series Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:CERO C Category:PEGI 12 Category:Pegi 12 Category:Cross Crisis Series Category:GIWA 2019 Winners